Crazy Teacher
by TalieG
Summary: A new teacher find herself falling in love with a hot student Danny, but he does not feel the same way about her. She tries every which way to make him have feelings for her, but will it work.
1. Chapter 1

Now that school is starting up again and Danny is a senior this year all he worries about is how hard the teachers will be because he plans on slacking off as much as possible and hang out with his girlfriend Lucy all year. He is your obvious popular high school jock that everyone knows. He also has a nice personality, but can sometimes be a smart ass. He's tall with perfect bronze hair that shines in the sunlight, his perfect body, and his muscular arms make his clothes fit just right.

He gets to school early to claim his parking spot and everyone know once that black corvette parks in a specific spot no one is allowed to take it for the rest of the year.

He only has four classes this year so he gets out of school early every day, but sometimes he stays to work out in the weight room.

First is English with Ms. Price. She is a new teacher and she is young. Fair skin, blond hair, curvy, perfect height.

She introduces herself and talks briefly about who she is. "I am from Brooklyn, New York and it was a big change for me to move here to LA, Cali. I attended Baylor University and finish school early at the age of 21. Immediately after that I can to teach here… That's enough about me we will know get started with work."

One student try to get her to talk more about herself, but she yelled at him and advice the whole class that she is strictly about work and will not tolerate any non-sense. That surprised all the student especially Danny because he had already started to plan out his free time during this class.

"All late work will be an automatic F and if you wish to talk about the work you must first raise your hand and wait until I call on you. If you have nothing to say about the work then I expect no talking. As soon as the bell rings that door will be locked and no one is allowed inside. If you are late I expect you to come to my class after school." Said Ms. Price with a sinister tone.

No one tried to mess with her because everyone knew she was strict business. As for Danny he still plans to blow her class off because he feels like she is one of those teacher that expects a lot at first and gives up half way through the school year.

Second period comes and Danny has math with Mr. Roy. He had him last year for Algebra 2 and now Mr. Roy is teaching Calculus. Danny and Mr. Roy don't see eye to eye and use to get in major debates. Danny did it on purpose that way he can just stop teaching and forget to give homework. It usually worked that is why he ended up passing that class. Mr. Roy warns Danny that his fooling around won't work this time and if try's he will just send him to the principal's office.

Danny decides to be a better student, but if the work gets hard he will try to make Mr. Roy get off topic again.

He has astronomy third period with Mrs. Baker. She is a new teacher too and she seems to be the nicest teacher in the whole school. Danny is finally happy he has a class to slack off on. Mrs. Baker is cool and doesn't give homework. She says that they will be watching lots of cool movies which everyone know it's the perfect time to sleep.

Danny finally has Selective Physical Education for fourth period. He signed up for that class because you get a personal coach to help you get fit and ready for college sports. Since there are only five coaches only five students get accepted. Also, two of those coaches are academic teachers. Danny's best friend Nathan and his girlfriend Lucy got in the class too so they ended up waking together to class. They were talking about how there class were and future plans. When they entered the gym they saw Coach Brown with a list. Coach Brown announced that the students have been randomly picked to with coach they got assign to. "Lucy Clark, you have Coach Lee." It was a perfect match because Coach Lee and Lucy's mom have known each other for years. "Luke Foster you have Coach Hid." He is the coolest coach ever. He really just lets you hang around or watch TV in the teachers lounge. "Jon Hasting, you will have me as your coach, congrats." Coach Brown is okay, but he likes to get work done fast. "Nathan James, you have Coach Lock." I had Mr. Lock for history last year. He's a better coach than a teacher. "And finally Danny Wayne, your coach is Ms. Price."


	2. Chapter 2

Danny felt sick to his stomach and had no idea how to react. All during summer break he was just think how fun it would be to end every day with Selective Phy. Ed. Now he wishes he would of never sign up for that class.

He can't switch classes because it wouldn't be fair for the coach and he knows that he can't switch coaches because Coach Brown hates doing the paper work for it. It was too late. He can't do nothing about it. He is going to have a bitch of a teacher for the rest of his senior year. What sucked the most is that if anyone is absence three times or more from that class they would not be allowed to graduate.

All five student went to separate workout rooms where their coaches were waiting. Danny walked Lucy to her room, A101. "Danny aren't you excited about this?" Said Lucy. "No babe, I got Price. She is a huge bitch. I had her for first period and she is so tuff. I bet she is going to be the same way in this class." Replied Danny. "Well you should probably go in with Coach Lee, have fun babe."

They kissed, and Danny just stood in front of the door until it closed. He walked slowly to his room, E101, which is in the other side of the hall. He really didn't want to go in, but he had to at least make an appearance. Ten minutes past by and he finally decided to go in.

"Sit!" Ms. Price said, ordering him to do only that. "Why did you take long? I was waiting for over ten minutes and I don't like to be kept waiting!" she always has that angry voice of tone.

"Coach I was…" Danny was interrupted by Ms. Price immediately correcting him. "Daniel Wayne you will direct me as Ms. Price and only Ms. Price. I do not want you to call me coach."

Danny gave her a "whatever" look and Ms. Price did not appreciate that.

"Daniel, you will respect me. I know who you are, you are that important jock that everyone knows. You think you know everything when in reality you're just trying to grab attention. You're Mr. Strong-Player. Well let me make it clear for you, your attitude will change this year for this class and for my English class."

_How did she remember me? I didn't say anything in that class. I was just in the back hiding behind this new kid. _These thoughts crossed Danny's mind and he felt a bit worried.

"Look, Ms. Price my name is Danny. That's what everyone calls me. I hate Daniel. It sound too nerdy."

"My list says that your name is Daniel and that is what I am going to call you" said Ms. Price

Danny was upset that she is going to call him by his real name in class because he does not want other people to start calling him that.

The bell rang and Danny got up as soon as he heard when suddenly Ms. Price stopped him. "Daniel, don't be late tomorrow"

Danny didn't say anything and he most certainly did not care what she said.

Since it was the first day of school Danny decided to go home right after his last class. He was thinking how he can make the best out of his senior year since he got some bad teachers except for Mrs. Baker. He though it would be best if he just skips his first class and get the work after school. That would give him more time to sleep and less time with Ms. Price. He knew his idea was full proof and was going to be easy to execute.

The next day Danny woke up an hour later because he was not going to attend Ms. Price class. He felt good for having an extra hour of sleep and he drove up to school. He was about to park his car when he saw another car in his parking space. He was pissed that a stupid white Mercedes Benz took his spot. He had to park far away from the school since there were no more spots left.

He heard the bell ring when he got out his car and he knew he would not make it on time to Mr. Roy's class. He decided not to rush himself since he hates that class and he really couldn't think about anything, but the white Mercedes Benz.

He enter the school and walked to Mr. Roy's class. When he got into his class Mr. Roy asked him "Oh, hello Mr. Wayne. I thought you were going to make it took my class today."

"Yea I was hoping on not making it myself, but I'm here" said Danny with no emotion. The whole class laugh which angered Mr. Roy.

"Mr. Wayne, I will not tolerate your behavior. You have detention today after school" said Mr. Roy without any hesitation.

"What the hell man. I have to be somewhere after school" Mr. Roy really did not want to deal with Danny's non-sense. "Stop! I don't want to hear it! Sit down and meet me after school!"

Danny sat in the back were Mr. Roy couldn't see him. He plugged his headphones in his IPhone and listen to some music until class was over.

It was time for third period and Mrs. Baker was about to put on a movie when the fire alarm went off.

"Everyone please, calm down and head to baseball field. Stay together please… Danny can you please help me carry my bags" said Mrs. Baker nervously since it was her first fire drill. Danny though about telling someone else to help her because he always goes to the faculty restroom with Lucy during a fire drill and they make out until the alarm goes away, but he needed to have one teacher that truth him so he ended up helping her. He texted Lucy that he wasn't going to make it and he will explain later during dinner at Olive Garden at 6:00pm.

Everyone was outside on the baseball field just fooling. Since the baseball field was next to the parking lot everyone was turning on their car alarm which really annoyed the teachers. A lot of people saw that someone took Danny's spot.

"Hey Danny, what happen bro you letting people park in your spot" said a guy in the soccer team.

"Shut up man, I don't know who took it, but it ain't gonna happen again. I'll teach that little punk a lesson" said Danny in a serious tone.

Ten minutes past by and the fire alarm finally turned off. Over the intercom the principle said to wait five more minutes until everything is cleared. No one was really in a rush to get back to class. As Danny was talking to a couple of his friend in the football team he notices a young lady walking toward the white Mercedes. He couldn't believe his eyes. Ms. Price is the one that took his parking spot.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of other student saw that and commented to Danny about it. "Hey Danny, can you believe that bitch took your spot. You should prank her car up. Do it for all of us that way she can leave this school." Everyone was joining in the conversation and everyone wanted Danny to do something about it. He felt pressured, but he knew he had to do something so he can keep his reputation up.

"Don't worry guys I'll do something about her. She can't mess with our senior year. She won't see it coming this Friday. We can celebrate over it at a party in my house this Friday night" screamed Danny, that way everyone can go to his party. Either way he knows that everyone would show up. His parties are always crazy fun and no one want to miss out on it. Also, it's easy for Danny to throw parties since his dad is in the military and won't come back for a couple more years and his mom is traveling so she only come the last day of every month.

As everyone was walking back into the school you could hear everyone talk about Danny's party on Friday. The word was spreading like wild fire. There were only about two more minutes until fourth period started and Danny remembered that Ms. Price did not want him to be late. He really wanted to skip that class, but he could not risk his absents at all.

Like always Danny walked Lucy to room A101 with still some time for him to make it to his room. The bell rang when Danny was about to open the door where Ms. Price waits for him in the other side.

"You're late again. I told you Daniel to be on time today" said Ms. Price.

"Are you serious, I'm only like a second late" said Danny in a frustrated tone.

"I want you seated on that chair before the bell rings. Understood!" Ms. Price demand the answer she wanted to hear.

"Fine, whatever"

"Yes Ms. Price!" yelled Ms. Price which really woke up Danny, but Danny said it with no emotion and Ms. Price decided to take it, mostly because she had other stuff to talk about.

"Daniel, why were you not in my English class today?"

Danny though that she did not care about someone being absence, just as long as they make it after school to her class and get the work. He tried to make a good excuse, but it's hard when you don't show up to one class, but you show up to the other.

"I over slept"

"Really…" said Ms. Price in a sarcastic tone. "… Go to the locker room and change. You have five minutes to meet me in the basketball court."

Danny meet up with Nathan in the locker room. "Dude Ms. Price is so fucking strict about being on time and shit like that" said Danny angrily. "Don't worry bro, at least you can take your frustration out by working out and you have that big party on Friday. That's going to be fun!" said Nathan trying to cheer up Danny. "Your right man, well I have to go Ms. Price only gave me five minutes and well you know"

Danny walked into the basketball court were Ms. Price was standing in the middle of the court.

"Daniel how many minutes long is my first period"

"I don't know like 50 or 60" said Danny unsurely.

"There are 60 minutes in my first period class which mean you will run 60 laps around this court. One lap for every minute you missed."

Danny was shock that Ms. Price would make him do that. It's not so hard for him to do it since he is a track in field and cross country star, but it will take him almost the whole entire period. "Ms. Price that's not fair. You can't do that. This is a health class not a punishment class"

"It is healthy to run, therefore you will do it" quickly responded Ms. Price.

"Okay, so if I run these laps I don't have to show up to your class after school" asked Danny trying to get through the easy way.

"No. I expect to see you in my class as soon as everyone leaves. There is no reason for you to be late since this is your last class. Now stop staling and run" yelled Ms. Price.

_How the fuck does she know I don't have any more classes after this. It feels like she is some kind of crazy student stalker. I don't know, but I can't meet up with her after school since I have detention with Mr. Roy and if I don't show up for that he will suspend me for three days. I can't have that._

Danny ended up run and said nothing else to Ms. Price. While he was running he could see Ms. Price looking at him the whole time. He felt uncomfortable, but he tried to think of a way to get her back for parking on his spot and for just being a bitchy teacher.

He finally finished his laps and told Ms. Price that he was going to go change out since there is only five minutes left for class.

"Daniel stop. Since we still have five minutes you will do push-ups the rest of the time. Also, you will continue working out until I say different. The bell will not dismiss you, I will" said Ms. Price expecting Danny not to talk back.

"Fine... uh I mean, yes Ms. Price" said Danny nervously. He really didn't want to argue with her because those laps really killed him.

As Danny laid on the floor preparing to do his push-ups he notice Ms. Price walking behind him. He didn't give it much thought until he started pushing up. Her right leg was in between his legs and every time he pushed up he could feel her shin brush up against his groin. It was very awkward for him because he did not know whether to stop and tell her something or to just ignore it. He could not ignore it for much longer because her leg got closer and closer every time with started hurting him.

He stop doing push-ups and turned around to her and said "Um Ms. Price… uh, well… I just remembered that I have a doctor's appointment in five minutes. I have to go right now so it won't get cancelled. May I go… please" said Danny nervously not knowing if she would believe that bull shit he made up.

"Alright then, next time tell me in the beginning of class. Is it clear" asked Ms. Price.

"Yes Ms. Price."

Danny started walking back to the locker room to change out, when suddenly Ms. Price called him.

"Daniel, will pick this back up tomorrow" she ended it with a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny made it on time to Mr. Roy's class for detention. He was a little worry what Ms. Price might do tomorrow since he didn't show up to her class. He tried not to think about her at all and just spend his one hour in detention just planning a good party.

"Mr. Wayne, at least you made it on time for detention. It is exactly 4:00 so you may leave at 5:00. I will be in the teachers' lounge and be back at 4:50. Give me your phone and don't leave this room" said Mr. Roy.

Danny really didn't care he just wanted to get it over with. For a whole hour he planned out the best party ever. He just needed to contact a couple of his friends and to make it happen.

Mr. Roy came back and dismissed Danny at 5:00. Before he left he told Danny "Mr. Wayne come tomorrow with a better attitude or expect to see me at this time again for the rest of this week"

He knew that Mr. Roy was being serious and could not afford to be in detention again. It's only been two days of school and it has not been in Danny's favor.

Danny was getting ready for his date with Lucy at Olive Garden like he promised earlier today. All Danny could think about was the situation that happened with Ms. Price. He didn't want to tell anyone about it because it's embarrassing and it might hurt his reputation. He knew that he can truth Lucy with this, but he was not sure how to tell her and how she would react to it.

As he drove up to Lucy's house he called her saying that he was here. He waited for a couple of minutes until Lucy finally came out.

"Hey babe, I missed you" said Danny so romantically.

"I missed you to honey. Thanks for taking me out" said Lucy.

They drove up to the place and found a good parking spot. Danny made reservation so they were seated quickly.

"Hello, my name is Andrew and I will be your waiter today. Can I start you off with drinks?"

"Yea I'll have an ice tea and water" said Danny.

"I will have a sparkling strawberry lemonade, sir" said Lucy ever so kindly.

The waiter left to get the drinks which gave them enough time to look through the menu. Danny takes Lucy to Olive Garden at least once a month so they know everything in the menu by memory.

"Here are your drinks. Are you guys ready to order?" said the waiter.

"Yea give me the Steak Toscano and she would like the..." Danny forgot to ask her what she wanted, but Lucy helped him out. "The Tour Of Italy please"

When the waiter left them they started talking about how school was going so far even though it's been two days. "So Danny, why couldn't you meet me in the staff restroom today?"

"Oh yea, Mrs. Baker told me to help her carry some stuff and I couldn't say no because I want her to trust me and I want her to see that I'm a good student. Also, I need at least one teacher to write me a recommendation letter to college" said Danny.

"Honey don't you have other teachers that like you. You're a star athlete! Everyone knows you and you're outgoing. Who wouldn't like you" replied Lucy.

"Well I got Mr. Roy again this year and you know he doesn't like me. I have Ms. Price for English and Selective Phy. Ed. And well so far I have not made a good impression and I think it's too late to make her change her mind…" said Danny and he knew it was the perfect time to tell her about Ms. Price since he mention her. "… Lucy, something happened during Ms. Price's Phy. Ed. class"

"What happened Danny" said Lucy in a worried voice.

"Well I don't know what her intent was, but she…" Danny was interrupted by the waiter. "Here is you Steak Toscano sir and here is your Tour Of Italy ma'am, would you care for anything else"

"No were good, thanks" said Danny in a hostile expression.

Danny knows that Lucy first likes to eat and not talk at all until she is half way done with her plate. Danny couldn't eat without telling someone his awkward situation. Twenty minutes past and Lucy finally started talking to Danny.

"This is really good. I think they added more sauce on the lasagna this time. You know Ms. Lee said I need to eat more carbs that way I can spend more time losing them. Oh weren't you talking about Ms. Price, Danny" said Lucy

"Yea, um… well I'll tell you in the car. I think it would be best if I tell you in private" Danny did not know if he should even tell her about it so he tried to put it off a little longer.

As they were getting ready to leave Danny went to go pay the check and left a tip on the table. They walked together to the car holding hands and kissing.

"So we're in the car, can you tell me now honey" said Lucy anxious to know what happen.

"Well babe, I had to run some laps today and in the last five minutes of class I had to do push-ups, but as I started do my push-ups Ms. Price's leg was grinding up my… groin" said Danny in a relief that he finally got it out of his system. Lucy didn't say anything until Danny pulled up to her house.

"Babe, are you okay, you didn't say anything the whole ride home" said Danny

"Yea, it's just that… where you being serious with me about Ms. Price or was it a joke" said Lucy hoping it was all tale.

Danny had no idea what to say, but he did not want Lucy to worry about him so he told her "Yea babe, it's just a joke. I thought you were really going to fall for it. I'm sorry if I scared you"

"Oh my god, Danny!" she hit his shoulder a bit hard which made him move out of his place "I still love you. See you tomorrow honey" said Lucy. They kissed and Lucy walked into her home.

_Gosh I've had a long day today. I'm glad I'm home now. I don't think I'm going to Ms. Price's first period again. She probably assigned something today that we might have to present tomorrow. Seriously, what the hell is her issue? Why did she grind up on me? I am not an attention grabber and I certainly don't want any attention from that bitch. Maybe it's all in my head. She probably didn't know where her leg was at. Yea right, something's up and I'm gonna try to stay away from it. _


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Danny woke up early to check out Ms. Price's car and to see what kind of prank he can pull off without making lots of damage. He didn't want to get caught so he decided to park far from where she was going to park and waited. A couple of minutes passed and finally he saw her pulling up, taking Danny's spot again. She got out of the car and started walking to the school. When Danny saw her go in he drove up next to her car and started inspecting it quickly. He took a couple of pictures of the car and drove off.

He decided to go to a nearby dinner since he had to go back to school in an hour.

"Hey can I have a cappuccino and an omelet over here!" yelled Danny because all the waiters were in the back.

"Coming right up!" yelled back the waiter.

Danny was looking through the pictures he took. He planned to wrap her car with plastic that way it can be hard for her to get it off, plus he was going to tie up all the handles so it will take her long to get inside her car. Finally he was going to finish it off by writing "Don't mess with seniors!" on the windshield since she only teaches the senior students. He plans on asking Nathan to help him and Roger, a member from the football team, to keep a look out.

He finished up his breakfast and drove back to school. He had to park far again, but he still had time to make it to Mr. Roy's class. Mr. Roy was impress that Danny made it on time and went straight to his seat without saying any rude comments.

Like always Mr. Roy just lectures all day and that's it, so Danny just listen to music the whole time and he did the same thing in Mrs. Baker's class since they were watching a movie.

It was time for fourth period and Danny was not ready to meet up with Ms. Price, but he had a great plan to not be alone.

"Hey babe, you should tell Coach Lee that you want to play basketball today. I'm going to be in the court today so we can play one on one. Unless you don't want to lose against me" trying to convince her.

"Oh I'll be there. Just be ready to lose Danny boy" said Lucy, going on with his little game.

He dropped her off and walked to his class. He was extremely nervous and just hope it would all end quickly. He entered and saw Ms. Price face looking at him like if she was going to kill him. He didn't know if to say anything so he just sat down. A couple of seconds later the bell rang. There was complete silence for a while until Danny decided to say something.

"Okay, well I'm going to go change out" Danny got up and so did Ms. Price.

"Daniel!" said Ms. Price which made Danny stop. "You have five minutes to meet me in the basketball court… go"

_Well I guess she just gave up on my and moved on. I hope she did, I just want school to be normal, yet fun._

"Hey what's up guys" said Danny to Nathan, Jon, and Luke.

"Hey Danny are you going the weight room too?" said Luke

"What, no I'm headed to the basketball court. Why, are you guys going to the weight room?" asked Danny in curiosity.

"Dude, everyone is going to the weight room, even Lucy. Didn't Ms. Price ask you if you wanted to work out in a group with us or do it individually?" said Luke.

"What the fuck no, she never told me this. Let me go talk to her" Danny left the locker room and went to the basketball court.

"Ms. Price, can I work out in a group with the other guys. There in the weight room" said Danny with ease.

"No. You are registered to work privately" said Ms. Price.

"Ms. Price you never asked me if I wanted to work privately or in a group" said Danny.

"I don't have to ask you. I can make the decision myself. You will be working by yourself for now on" said Ms. Price very strictly.

"That's not fair, you…" Danny was interrupted by Ms. Price "No, you know what's not fair, me waiting for you for half an hour after school and you never even showed up. That means you owe me 90 laps. Start running"

"Ms. Price…" said Danny.

"Daniel, I don't want to hear it. Run!" yelled Ms. Price.

Danny was so mad about this, but he knew couldn't change her mind. He ran 74 laps when the bell rang. He stopped and looked at Ms. Price to see if he still had to complete all 90 laps.

"I didn't tell you to stop. You still have 16 more laps to go" said Ms. Price.

"Yea, but aren't you going to be late for your class" questioned Danny.

"Don't worry about me. Keep running" said Ms. Price.

Danny just shrugged it off and finished his 16 laps in ten minutes.

"Alright Ms. Price, can I go now" asked Danny.

"You have five minutes to change out" said Ms. Price and then she left to room E101.

Danny didn't understood why he needed to change out in five minutes. He didn't have her for class anymore and he doesn't have another class to go to. He got his towel and decided to take a shower. He took his time to freshen up. When he was done showering he open his curtain to get his clothes, but instead he saw Ms. Price right in front of him. He quickly covered himself with the curtain.

"Holly shit! Ms. Price what the fuck are you doing in the boy's locker room" asked Danny in shock.

"I only gave you five minutes. I wasn't going to wait for you any longer" said Ms. Price

"Ms. Price get out" yelled Danny not knowing what to do next.

"You have one minute to meet me outside of the boy's locker room" said Ms. Price and then she left.

Danny did not want Ms. Price to come back in so, he quickly got changed and meet up with her outside of the boy's locker room.

"Ms. Price I don't…" Danny was interrupted by Ms. Price "Daniel, since you don't have another class you will be attending my next two classes" said Ms. Price.

"Wow… um… Ms. Price I have stuff to do and…" Ms. Price interrupted Danny. "Excuse me Daniel, I guess I was not clear. I am not asking you if you want to do this, you will be doing this and I expected to hear no complaints from you"

Danny felt very uncomfortable with the whole situation and he really did not want to go with Ms. Price, but he could not complain about it. He could not understand why Ms. Price is the way she is, creepy, mean, and somewhat sexual with him.


	6. Chapter 6

They walked together to Ms. Price class and Danny kept a distance from her the whole time. When they walked in the class room Ms. Price introduced Danny to the whole class.

"Hello students, sorry I'm late I had to get some stuff done. Also, we will have a student who will probably be visiting us often. I don't want anyone talking to him, is that understood" said Ms. Price.

Everyone obviously said "yes" and Danny could not believe that Ms. Price said that he will be visiting a lot. He does not want to spend more time with her. He was a bit embarrass about the whole thing. Especially when she introduced him. Everyone in that class knows that he's Danny.

"Daniel, you will be seating hear" said Ms. Price. It was the front row in the center, right in front of Ms. Price. He knows that he would need to pay attention the whole time because she usually picks on the people in the front of the class or the people who are talking.

Danny tried not to look at her the whole time because he felt so awkward around her. She kept on talking about the poem Beowulf and mostly asked Danny question about the book. He never heard of that poem and had no idea what the answer was for any of the questions she asked him.

"Daniel have you even started reading Beowulf?" asked Ms. Price.

"No, I didn't know that we had to read this" said Danny.

"Well if attend class you would know what's going on" said Ms. Price.

Everyone in the class started to "oh" Danny because Ms. Price just got him good and Danny had did not want to make things worse so he just stayed quiet. The bell rang and Ms. Price told everyone to read up to line 1924. She told Danny not move seats and to get ready for the next class. Once again everything was repeated and Danny knew the answers to a couple of them, but he did not raise his hand because he did not want to bring attention to himself. Once class was over and she dismissed everyone she told Danny to stay for a little.

"Daniel, I expect to see you on time to both of my classes tomorrow and no excuses or else" said Ms. Price.

"Or else what?" asked Danny in a scared yet curious tone.

"You don't want to know. Just be here on time. Got it!" said Ms. Price

"Yes Ms. Price" replied Danny.

_Fuck, I don't know what to do. I really don't want to go to her class. She is fucking… unexplainable. I should just go to class and forget that any of this happened. Start off with a new attitude. If anything weird happens between us I will bring it to her attention right away. I'm pretty sure that would work. I just need to get to get ready for the party and the prank on Friday._

Danny woke up early the next morning because he did not want to make Ms. Price mad and he also wanted to start fresh. He got ready and drove off to school. Since he got there early got his parking spot.

"Hey Danny, you going to class today?" asked Jon.

"Yea man, I don't like her, but I can't avoid her for the rest of the school year. I should just suck it up, right" said Danny.

"Yea bro, I know what you mean" said Jon.

Since Danny and Jon have Ms. Price first period they ended up walking together. Danny was going to sit in the back where he first sat and Jon sat next to him.

"It's nice to see you on time Daniel, why don't you sit up here" said Ms. Price. She was pointing to the seat he had sat on yesterday.

"Um… nah I'm good here Ms. Price" said Danny.

"I wasn't asking" said Ms. Price in a serious tone of voice.

Danny didn't want to sit up there, but he also didn't want to go against her. He thought about it for a little and looked at Jon to see what he had to say. All he did was shrug and Danny decided to move to the front. Ms. Price looked at him like if she had complete control over him. Danny was pretty upset about it, but like he said, he had to suck it up. The bell finally rang.

"Okay class, I hope everyone read because we are going to have a quiz over the first 1924 lines" said Ms. Price.

Nobody ever really reads assigned books because it's easier to just look it up a find a short summary about it. That exactly what Danny did and most of the class did the same too.

"Let's see, Daniel can you explain to use lines 345 through 367?" asked Ms. Price.

Danny knows what happens from line 1 to 1924, but he does not know what happens on a specific line. He didn't want Ms. Price to think that he didn't read, so he try to remember something he read around those line.

"Um… well Beowulf is fighting that monster off and he ends up killing it" said Danny.

The people that actually read the poem laugh at Danny and he felt a bit embarrass.

"Okay class quiet down, Danny go out into the hall please" said Ms. Price.

Danny walked out and Ms. Price followed him and asked the class to continue reading Beowulf.

"Daniel, did you read?" asked Ms. Price.

"I read a summary of it, I know what happens just not in detail" said Danny.

"You know if you don't pass my class you won't graduate" said Ms. Price

"I know, but I'm trying" said Danny.

"I will think of something to help you, but you have to do it, okay" said Ms. Price. As she told him that she started to touch his chest with her finger. He was nervous to ask her to stop, but he decided to just move out of the way.

"Uh… okay, thanks Ms. Price" said Danny and then he went back to class.

Ms. Price kept on talking about the book, but she never pick on Danny. He was relieved when class was over. He went to Mr. Roy's class and just started to texted Nathan and Roger about the plan for tomorrow. Third period came by quickly and ended even faster. Finally fourth period came and Danny once again was not ready.

"Hello Daniel, today you will be working on your coordination so that you came be ready for try out next week" said Ms. Price.

"That sounds good, can I go change out?" asked Danny.

"Sure, remember, five minutes and meet me at the football field" said Ms. Price.

Danny smiled and nodded at her just to be on her good side and it seems like it's working out for him. He went to the locker room with Nathan and told him more about the prank.

"Hey man, during fifth period were going to do it, right?" asked Nathan.

"Yea… do you think we should still go through this, I think she is chilling out" said Danny.

"Dude you can't back down, besides I heard that she is being a big bitch to her second period, people are expecting you to do something" said Nathan.

"Alright man, see you later" said Danny and then went to the football field.

Danny saw lots of baseballs, footballs, basketballs, and tennis balls out on the field. He was a bit confused at first about the tennis balls because he does not like playing tennis.

"What's all this?" asked Danny.

"Well you will be standing on the center and I am going to put these balls on to this shooter, this will help you grab different size balls and different time, ready?" said Ms. Price.

"Sure" said Danny. He ran to the center, but before he took off Ms. Price spanked him. He knew that's what coaches do, but he felt a little awkward about it when she did it. He decided to just forget about it. Ms. Price started to shoot the balls at a normal pace, but then she started to go to fast for Danny.

"Wait… hold up miss… it's going to fast" yelled Danny because Ms. Price could not hear him, or could she? He was trying to get all the balls, but it was too fast and all of a sudden a tennis ball hits him above his eye. He fell down and Ms. Price stopped throwing the balls and ran to Danny.

"Oh my gosh, Daniel are you okay?" asked Ms. Price all worried. Danny was just mooning in pain. Ms. Price kneeled next.

"Daniel I'm so sorry about that, I thought you had it. Let me see" said Ms. Price

Danny moved his hand and opened his eyes. He notice that Ms. Price was getting really close and her breasts where almost touching his chin.

"I think I'm feeling better, maybe…" Danny was interrupted by Ms. Price, "Let me help you."

She kissed his forehead and wanted to tell her that he felt uncomfortable about it, but he wasn't sure how.

"I think that helped, thanks, but I can always just go to the nurse" said Danny, hoping she understood what he meant.

"Yea, but do you think love is the best medicine" said Ms. Price and she winked at him.


	7. Chapter 7

She was about to get on top of Danny when he move and sat up.

"Ms. Price, I don't know what's going on here, but I think it's better if we just…" Ms. Price interrupted him, "Excuse me Daniel, but I am just trying to help you. I don't know what your think and I don't want you to think anything inappropriate about us. Is that understood" yelled Ms. Price.

"I'm sorry, I just though…"

"No Daniel, there is nothing going on. Understood" asked Ms. Price again.

"Yes Ms. Price" said Danny.

"Good. Now, pick up all of these balls, put them in their bags, and bring everything inside. Don't take long and meet me in my office" said Ms. Price. She got up and walked back to the building.

Danny looked at her walk off and he then laid on the grass for a while.

_What the fuck! I'm so confused, does she love me or does she hate me? What do I do? So far I'm hating my senior year. Maybe she does love me, but she notice that I don't feel the same way about her. I bet she didn't want to embarrass herself. I can't love her, she's old and I have Lucy. I seriously need to party so I can get my mind off her._

Danny started to pick up the balls and brought it all in. He put all the balls back in the closet and put the shooter inside as well. There was only about ten minutes left of class and Danny was happy about it. He went to Ms. Price office where she was waiting for him.

"Sit" said Ms. Price very seriously, "You will be attending my fifth and sixth period class for the next seven days and you will stay for tutoring as well"

"Wow, hold up, can't I just stay for tutoring?" asked Danny.

"No. You need to pass my class and I believe that hearing my lecture a couple more times will help you" said Ms. Price. "Get change and don't be late to my class"

He took a quiet shower and went to class. He was so mad that he now had to stay in her class for two more period and he also had to stay after school for seven days. It was the same lecture he heard in his class. It went by pretty quick and the next class was coming up. Once again it was boring and the same like last time. It finally ended and Danny got up to chat with his friends outside for a while before he had to go back for tutoring.

"Excuse me Daniel, were are you going?" asked Ms. Price.

"I'm just gonna go talk to some of my friends" said Danny.

"No, you have tutoring right now. Sit" said Ms. Price.

"But I'm…" Danny was interrupted by Ms. Price "Sit!" she demanded.

Danny was mad that he could not leave the room not even for a minute to just talk to his friends.

"Okay Daniel let's get started" said Ms. Price.

"Um, shouldn't we wait for more people to come" said Danny.

"No one else is going to come and if they are I will send them to Mr. Carson class, he agreed to tutor my students for the next seven days. So, open your book to the first page and I want you to read out loud. I will tell you when to stop" said Ms. Price.

Danny did not argue with her. He started to read and Ms. Price was just looking at him the whole time. He can feel her breathing down his neck. He slowly moves away without her noticing, but it didn't work.

"Ms. Price can I get some water, my throat is drying up" asked Danny. She put her hand on his shoulder and answer him. "Sure, just don't take long"

He left the room and walked down the hallway.

"Yo Danny, what are you still doing here, I thought that you get out early" said Roger.

"Yea man it's just that I'm staying for tutoring" said Danny.

"Really bro, I though you get answers from does nerds, since when do you care about learning" asked Roger.

"I don't. Ms. Price is making me stay for tutoring and if I don't she will fail me" said Danny.

"Well at least we get to fuck up her car tomorrow" said Roger.

"Daniel" yelled Ms. Price from across the hall "Get back here"

"See you later man" said Danny.

He walked back to Ms. Price class with his head down because he did not want to look at her and make things awkward. Before he walked inside Ms. Price put her hand out and stopped him.

"Daniel, you told me you were going to get water and instead you stand there and chat with your friend. Let me just make it clear for you, if I ever catch you lying to me again you will pay for it. Go sit down and I don't want to hear what you have to say" said Ms. Price.

Danny didn't care what she had to say he just wanted to go home. Ms. Price sat on the corner of her desk and stared at Danny for a while. Danny looked at her, but then turned away because he felt a bit scared from her evil look.

"So, are we done here?" asked Danny. She did not respond right away. She got up and walked to Danny desk and sat on top of his desk. Danny leaned back because Ms. Price was too close to him.

"Get some rest you're going to need it for tomorrow" said Ms. Price.

Danny was nervous about what she said, but he tried not to think about it so much. He got up and left the room.

_Fuck her. I shouldn't worry about tomorrow, she should worry about what's gonna happen to her car tomorrow. I also have an awesome party to look forward to. _


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Danny woke up earlier than usual because he had to give Raul, his personal assistant and friend, a list of what he wants for the party and keys to all the room in the house. Raul already knows where to put everything since he has set up so many parties for Danny already all he really needs to know is the theme and any special request Danny wants.

"Here you go Raul and make sure to put the senior sign some place where everyone can see it" said Danny.

"No problem Danny, you can count on me" said Raul.

"Thanks man I'll see you around 5" said Danny.

Danny got in his corvette and drove off to school. He got there early and decided to hang out with his friends and Lucy.

"Hey what's up guys" said Danny.

Everyone was saying hi to him and were asking him questions about the party tonight. The bell then rang, so Danny walked Lucy to her class since it's in the same hall as his class. When she went inside he went over to his class where Ms. Price was waiting outside of the room. Ms. Price stopped him from entering the class.

"Daniel, I want you to sit in the front for now until the end of the school year and don't try to pull a fast one on me. Now go" said Ms. Price.

Danny tried not to make a big deal about it so he just sat down where she wanted him to sit.

"Everyone settle down. Take out a pencil and put everything else under your desk, you will be taking a quiz today" said Ms. Price.

Everyone booed her and others where talking smack about her. No one is ever ready to take a quiz except for does nerds.

"Quiet down, I don't want to hear it. Grab one and pass it down. You have all period to finish it and no talking" said Ms. Price.

Danny was pretty happy that he was seating in the front of the class because all the smart kids sit up there so Danny could copy of them. The only problem is that Ms. Price is right in front of Danny and she is staring at him. He pretends to answer some questions and then looks up to see if Ms. Price is still looking at him, which she was. Every time Danny looks up she is there just staring at him. It was impossible for Danny to copy of any one. He ended up trying his best on the multiple choice part, but he knows he blew it on the short response. He did not feel confided he got a good grade on this quiz. The bell finally rang.

"Okay everyone pencils down. Bring your quiz up to my desk and then you may leave" said Ms. Price.

Danny put his quiz on the stack and tried not to look at Ms. Price, but he couldn't help himself. He quickly looked up for just a second and there she was, looking at him with a smile. He looked away and walked out of the room.

_I truly thinks she has the hots for me. I hope she can just chill out or maybe she will leave me alone if she knew I have a girlfriend. I should bring that up during fourth period._

Nothing exciting happened during second and third period. The usual lectures and movies made those classes go by fast. Fourth period came and Danny was telling Nathan about the prank and the party while they were walking to class.

"Hey man don't forget, six period is when were gonna fuck up her car. You brought the stuff, right" said Danny.

"Yea. Damn she won't see it coming" said Nathan.

"And after that I can give you a ride to my house so we can get ready for the party" said Danny.

"Sounds good bro. Later man" said Nathan.

"Later" said Danny.

Danny walked over to his class room, but then he remember that Ms. Price was acting weird during first period. He decided to wait in the hall for a little longer, but he kept his eye on the clock because he did not Ms. Price to get mad at him for being late. A couple of seconds before the bell rang he entered.

"It's good to see you on time Daniel" said Ms. Price.

"Yea, I got out a little early from my last class" said Danny.

"Well let's get started. We have a lot to cover" said Ms. Price.

"Alright. I'll go change out" said Danny.

"No need to change out today. You will be learning the rules and regulations of all the sports you will be trying out for" said Ms. Price.

"But I already know it all. I've been playing since I was a little kid" said Danny.

"It's better to review it all. Let's not risk it. So, what sports are you trying out for" said Ms. Price. She gave him an evil look which Danny knew she did not want to argue about it.

"Football, baseball, basketball, and probably swimming" said Danny.

"Great well let's start off with football and we'll work our way up. Also, I recommend you try out for swimming it will look good on your college resume and who know maybe you're a pro at swimming" said Ms. Price.

Ms. Price gave Danny packets of all the sports he wants to try out for and gave him a brief lecture about them all since she did not have time to talk about it in detail. Then the bell rang.

"Okay Daniel, study up on all of these packets over the weekend because you will have a quiz over it" said Ms. Price.

"Yea will do" said Danny.

"You sure about, because you told me the same thing about the Beowulf poem. You failed my quiz. Did you even study, don't lie to me" said Ms. Price. She seemed serious about a quiz that Danny though was no big deal. He wanted to lie to her, but the look she gave him broke him into saying the truth.

"No" said Danny.

"That's what I thought. I will give you another chance to take it during my fifth and sixth period, but you have to take it seriously or you can just sit there and look at the board the whole time since you still have to come to my last two classes" said Ms. Price.

"I'll take the quiz seriously Ms. Price, I promise" said Danny.

"Fine. I guess we can walk together to class. Here, you can take my book bag" said Ms. Price without even giving Danny the choice of walking together or not.

They walked to class and barely made it on time. Danny put Ms. Price's book bag on top of her desk. Before Danny let go of her book bag Ms. Price grabbed his hand and told him "thank you Daniel". He didn't think much of it. All he was doing was a good deed and that's how he felt about it. Once again Ms. Price repeated the instructions and then passed out the quizzes. Right away Danny answer all the ones that he remember which gave him more time to think the other ones through. He finish right when the bell rang. He put his quiz on the stack and he sat back down. He wanted until sixth period started to ask Ms. Price to go to the nurse's office. He really wasn't sick or anything he just need an excuse to leave for a while to prank her car. Before she started talking he got up and asked her.

"Ms. Price can I go to the nurse, I have a major headache" said Danny.

"Oh of course. Here let me write you a pass" said Ms. Price with a worried tone of voice.

She wrote him a pass, but she told him to step out into the hallway.

"Here you go and if you still don't feel better come to me, okay" said Ms. Price. As she told him that she started to pet his head. Danny moved away from her.

"Okay Ms. Price, thanks" said Danny and quickly walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Instead of going to the nurse he waited outside of Nathan's and Roger's class. It was a good thing that they have class together. About five minutes later they both came out.

"What's up guy, you ready" asked Danny.

"Hell yah man" said Roger.

They walked to the parking lot and Roger got all of the stuff out of his car. First Danny tied up all of the handles together from one side of the car and Nathan did the other side. Then, Nathan got the plastic wrap and started wrapping the car. Danny would get it from one side and pass it back to Nathan from the other side. Finally, Danny got the spray paint and wrote "don't mess with senior" on the front windshield. Nathan got one of the cans and wrote 2014 on the back windshield. They quickly packet everything up and put it in Rogers car.

"Hey Danny, get on the front of the car and I'll take a pic of you" said Nathan.

Danny though it would be funny to take a picture of what he did so he posed in front of the car and Nathan took a picture.

"Alright let's go" said Nathan.

Danny, Nathan, and Roger ran back to school before anyone notice they were out. There was only ten minutes left of class. Nathan and Roger went back to class and Danny walked over to his class. He entered, trying to look tried so that Ms. Price can cancel his tutoring session.

"Daniel how are you feeling" asked Ms. Price.

"Not so good. I think I just need to lay down" said Danny.

As soon as he said that the bell rang. Ms. Price told everyone to put there quizzes on top of her desk. Danny wasn't sure if to get up and leave or to stay seated until Ms. Price said something to him. He decided to stay seated because he wanted to play it safe.

"So Daniel, did the nurse gave you anything" asked Ms. Price.

"Uh, yea an ibuprofen, but it had no effect on me" said Danny.

"Well it wouldn't make sense to have tutoring today. How about you come lay down on the sofa" said Ms. Price.

There is a sofa in almost every class room and nobody ever uses them. Danny did not want to lay down he just wanted to go see the crowd at the parking lot that he basically created. He thought that if he just does what she wants she will let him go early. He laid down on the sofa.

"There you go. Now close your eyes" said Ms. Price.

She started to massage his head and Danny enjoyed it until he realized that it was Ms. Price doing it to him. He sat up and looked at Ms. Price.

"Um… Listen I have to be somewhere. Can I leave?" said Danny

"You sure you feel good to drive home. I can take you home" said Ms. Price.

"Nah my friend Nathan is gonna drive me home. I really just need to go home and rest" said Danny.

"Well okay then. I'll walk you to your car. I don't want anything happening to you while you walk to your car. Let me just get my stuff and we'll head out" said Ms. Price.

"Oh, Ms. Price you don't have to do that" said Danny because he does not want to be there with her when she sees her car.

"Oh don't worry I want to do this" said Ms. Price.

There was no way Danny can escape from this. He is just going to have to face going with her. As they walked to Danny's car all he could think about is how she will react when she sees her car. They made it outside and you can see a big crowd of people on the parking lot.

"Oh my, I wonder what happen" said Ms. Price.

Ms. Price was looking at those people and then she realized that her car is over there where the big crowd is at.

"Hold on Daniel. Come with me. My car is over there and I don't what anyone messing with it" said Ms. Price.

Danny's heart was pumping. He wanted to be there with the crowd, but he did not want to be there with her. He wants to give Ms. Price her book bag back so that he can get rid of her, but he wasn't sure how. Ms. Price was pushing kids out of the way. Danny was right behind her. She stopped and gasped. She turned mad and once everyone saw her they all scattered. The parking lot was completely empty in just seconds.

"Who the hell did this" yelled Ms. Price.

Danny couldn't help from laughing, but he did a good job from hiding it from Ms. Price. Nathan was hiding behind Danny's car because he did not want Ms. Price to see him.

"Daniel help me get all of this off my car" said Ms. Price and Danny did not plan on cleaning up his own mess.

"Ms. Price I wish I could, but I have to go" said Danny.

"Wasn't Nathan going to drive you home? I don't see him here yet. Come and help me" said Ms. Price.

Danny knew he couldn't get out of this situation so he cut the plastic in two pieces so that it would be faster. Since he was the one who tied up the handles he knew an easy way to untie them. Ms. Price was trying to untie one of the handles, but Danny helped her.

"Wow, how did you know that by pulling the rope it would easily untie" asked Ms. Price.

Danny notice that he should have pretended to struggle a bit so that she won't suspect anything, but it was too late. He quickly came up with an excuse.

"Oh… I was in boys scouts when I was little and well I learned a lot about tying and untying ropes. I can basically untie anything" said Danny, trying to make himself look good.

"Wow. Very impressive" said Ms. Price.

She started to get close to him and Danny couldn't move back any further because her car was in the way. Danny was pinned to her car and her body. He tried to get out of this awkward situation.

"Well your car is free now so I can put your bag in your car if you want" said Danny.

"Sure, let me unlock it. You can put it in the back seat" said Ms. Price.

Danny got her bag and placed her book bag on the back seat. He noticed some paper work on the car floor. He looked closer and saw that it was a bunch of information and pictures of himself. That freaked him out, especially the pictures, because those pictures where from this past summer in the beach and from the parties he threw. Last time he saw those picture was when he imported them on Facebook just a couple of weeks ago.

"Daniel" said Ms. Price.

She then grab his ass. Danny quickly reacted to that and move inside the car.

"Are you okay Daniel" asked Ms. Price.

"Yea… yea I'm fine. I just have to go" said Danny.

Ms. Price got in the back seat with Danny and she closed the door. He moved as far away from her.

"Daniel I appreciate you helping me get that stuff off my car. Is there any way I can repay you" asked Ms. Price.

She got closer to him and Danny try to get out of that situation. He opened the car door and got out.

"Nah Ms. Price its fine I'm just glad to help. Well I'll see on Monday. Bye" said Danny.

He closed the door on her that way she won't be able to say anything to him. He then walked fast to his car where Nathan was waiting for him.

"Bro what the fuck was taking you so long. I saw you helping her out. Why didn't you just let her do it herself" asked Nathan.

"Dude. I don't know. She… I don't know. Either way it was a good prank and that's all that matters, right" said Danny.

"It was. Did you see her face? Man, totally worth it" said Nathan.

While Danny was driving home, Nathan was just talking about how awesome the party was going to be, but Danny could not stop thinking about Ms. Price.

_Why the hell does she have information and picture of me? How did she even get them? Why only me? What's her problem? Gosh, should I tell someone about this? I don't want anyone to know though because it's just too weird and a bit unbelievable. Fuck that shit I am going to tell her straight up how I feel whenever she makes me feel unconfutable. Man, I forgot to tell her that I have a girlfriend. I'm gonna try to bring her up a lot so that she will know that I'm taken. I'm just gonna forget about her and focus on the party._


	10. Chapter 10

They made it to Danny's house and Raul was almost done with fixing up the house. All that Danny and Nathan had to do was put out food and drinks when the time came closer.

"Dude this is awesome. You're so lucky your back yard is on the beach" said Nathan.

"I know, right. Hey Raul here's your dough" said Danny.

"Ah, thank you Danny. You like everything" asked Raul.

"Uh, hell yah man" said Nathan even tough Raul was asking Danny.

"Okay, well I'll get out of your way and just call me when you want me to take it down" said Raul.

"Will do, thanks man" said Danny.

Danny and Nathan went upstairs to change. Danny always lets Nathan borrow some of his clothes since they are about the same size. It was nine when Lucy came. She always comes an hour early to help set up the food and drinks. She also brings extra clothes to stay at Danny place for the night. All three of them where sitting and talking on the beach shore waiting on people to come. At eleven the house was packed. People were going crazy like always. The music was loud and everyone was dancing like if there was no tomorrow. Every time Danny throws a party, a few nerds end up coming, but Danny has told the football team to take of it whenever that happens. Danny never worries about missing anything because Raul always puts all of the valuables in a safe place with lock and key.

"Bro this is sick" said Jon "and that prank you pulled on Ms. Price's car, wow, rowdy man".

"Hey how do you know it was me?" asked Danny.

"Look" said Jon. He pulled up the picture that Nathan took of him on his Facebook. Danny didn't really cared if anyone knew that he did it, he actually like the fact that everyone knew he did it. He just didn't want Ms. Price to know.

"Hey look there's Danny" said someone from the crowd.

Everyone ran to him and two guys from the football team picked him up. Everyone started to chant his name. Others were telling him that he did a good prank on Ms. Price's car and others said it was a good party. Danny loved the attention and this was over the top.

"Let's make the best out of senior year" yelled Danny.

Everyone screamed and cheered. Then the two guys who picked Danny up headed to the pool. They threw Danny in the pool and then everyone jumped in the pool.

"Hey Lucy can you help me get out" yelled Danny.

She reached for his hand, but that pulled her in.

"Danny" yelled Lucy.

"Baby, sorry, but let's have fun" said Danny.

She didn't stay mad at him because she knew he was just playing around. They got out of the pool and got some towels. Danny and Lucy went upstairs where no one can go because there is a lock on the staircase. They went to the guest room which looks more like a master bed room.

"Hey baby are you gonna shower" asked Danny.

"I'll rinse myself off" said Lucy.

She went in the bathroom and Danny quickly when to his bathroom to rinse off too. He put on some comfortable clothes and went back to the guest room. Lucy was drying up went Danny got in the room.

"Hey babe" said Danny "so what do you want to do"

She laid down on the bed with him and they cuddled. The guest room has a perfect view of the beach. That's were Danny and Lucy always spend the night together. They leave the balcony doors open because the fresh costal air makes everything much more romantic. They can hear the party still going on and it doesn't seem like it's going to calm down anything soon. They were making out and then it went farther. Before they knew it, the sun can out and it was morning. Danny didn't wake up Lucy. He went down stairs to see if anyone spent the night. Nathan was still there and so were some football players and two random kids from school.

"Brad, let's go. Get everyone out. Just leave Nathan there, I'm gonna give him a ride home" said Danny.

Brad, the football player, woke up everyone and told them to leave. Nobody messes around with Brad because he is a huge guy and he is not a patience person. Everyone left the house except for Nathan and Lucy. Danny went to the back room to get the coffee maker out. He told Raul to hide all of the small kitchen appliance in the back room because one time someone put a ball of foil in the microwave and it exploded. Since then, everything has been put in the back room. Danny made a double shot espresso for Nathan because he usually drinks a lot at parties and he made two French vanilla, one for Lucy and one for himself. He took it outside and waited for Lucy and Nathan to come.

"Hey man, is that for me" asked Nathan half asleep.

"Yea, drink up" said Danny.

"Is Lucy still here" asked Nathan.

Then out of nowhere Lucy came out.

"Of course I'm still here. Why would I leave Nat" asked Lucy.

Lucy walked over to Danny and kissed him. She then sat down and drank her coffee. All three of them where talking about how awesome the party was and how some people went crazy. Then, all of the sudden Danny started to think about Ms. Price. He tried to think about something else, but it was impossible.

"Well Danny, I have to go. I'll see you Monday okay" said Lucy.

"Yea babe, see you. I'll text you tonight" said Danny.

He walked her out and they kissed good bye.

"Okay bro, so what do you want to do" said Danny.

"I don't know. Hey let's get the boat and get some sun" said Nathan.

"Sure man, you can use one of my trunks and I'll meet you out there" said Danny.

Danny got baby oil, a couple of towels, some bottles of water and his trunks. He then went to go check if the front door was locked and headed out. He opened the garage where the boat was at and Nathan quickly got on it. Danny rolled it down the ramp and into the water. He quickly jumped inside and drove off. Danny likes to drive fast, but there are always cops on the water. It's easier to get caught on the water then on the road. They went to the top of the boat and laid there.

"Man, I love all my classes because they don't give much homework, but Ms. Price is a bitch. She expect way too much from us" said Nathan.

"Yea she's fucked up" said Danny.

"Bro is she cool during fourth period. She's your coach right" said Nathan.

"She's alright, but… well I don't know, I think she's like bipolar or something" said Danny.

"What do you mean" asked Nathan.

"Well sometimes she's really cool with me, but sometimes she is super mean and strict" said Danny.

"Hold up. She's cool" said Nathan in surprise.

"Yea. But a different type of cool. She kind of flirts around, but I don't think it means anything" said Danny.

"Dude. Lucy has some competition" said Nathan.

"Shut the fuck bro. She don't got to worry about anything. Ms. Price can't have this" said Danny.

They laugh and made some jokes about Ms. Price. They went down stairs to get some drinks and they drove back home. Went they got home they left the boat on the water because Danny was going to call Raul to put the boat back and fix the place up.

"Hey man my mom is making dinner you want to come over" asked Nathan.

"Nah bro I'm good, thanks. I have to study up if not Ms. Price will kill me" said Danny.

Danny drove Nathan home. When Danny dropped him off Danny went to a dinner near his house. It was pretty empty, but it was a perfect place to just think. He went to sit at a booth and a waitress came took take his order.

"Welcome to Jordan's, what would you like today sir" asked the waitress.

"Yea, give me a slice of apple pie and a water" said Danny.

"Okay, coming up" said the waitress.

_That was some awesome party. I can't believe it didn't finish until six. I kinda feel more relived since I told Nathan about Ms. Price. But seriously what the fuck is up with her. She should just tell me how she feels and I can let her down gently. I'm pretty good at that. _

"Here you go sir. One apple pie and a water. Would you like anything else" asked the waitress.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks" said Danny.

He took a bite of his pie and it was sour. He put it to a side and just drank his water. He was texting Lucy while he was at the dinner. Then all of a sudden some tapped him on the shoulder. He was shocked to see this person.

"Hi Daniel" said Ms. Price.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny could not believe that Ms. Price was at the same diner as him. He was shock that Ms. Price came over and sat down in front of him. He didn't want to be rude and tell her to leave, but he wasn't sure what to do.

"Oh… hi Ms. Price" said Danny.

"What are you doing here so late? Shouldn't you be at home" asked Ms. Price.

"Nah I just came to have dinner, but I don't think that would happen" said Danny, looking at the apple with an ugly look "Um, what are you doing here".

"Well I was going to grab some dinner too, but I don't think it would be a good idea" said Ms. Price "Hey do you want to come over to my place and have some dinner. I can make you some pasta".

Danny was surprise that she invited him to her house. He did not want to go because it's weird to go to a teacher's house for dinner. Especially when it's only the student and the teacher.

"Um, that's sounds good and all, but I actually have to go home and… put my boat back in the garage before someone steals things that's inside it. It's easier to steal from boats than cars" said Danny, which was the first thing he could think of.

"Wow, you have a boat. That's amazing Daniel. When are you going to give me a ride on your boat" asked Ms. Price.

Danny laugh about it and so did Ms. Price, but it looked like Ms. Price really meant what she said and she wanted an answer.

"Uh… I don't know. My house is a mess right now so I should probably clean it up before I invite anyone over" said Danny "Well this was… interesting, but I have to go, I'll see Monday Ms. Price"

"Wait Daniel. Walk me to my car?" asked Ms. Price.

"Okay" said Danny unsurely.

Danny left a ten dollar bill on the table for the food and tip. He walked outside with Ms. Price and took her to her car. Danny opened the car door for her because he wanted her to leave as fast as possible. She got inside and Danny said good bye. Before she drove off she rolled down her window and called Danny.

"Daniel, come close" said Ms. Price.

He went up to her and was about a foot away from her. She put her hand out and grab his chin. She brought him closer and she kissed him. Danny was shocked and he did not move from where he was at. Ms. Price rolled her window back up and drove off. Danny stood there with anxiety running through his body. He was not sure if he enjoyed it or not. He stood there for a couple of minutes, thinking about what happen and then he went to his car and drove home.

_Did this really just happen. I don't want to cheat on Lucy, she's my girl and I just can't do that to her. But damn, Ms. Price is hot and she knows how to kiss. Maybe if I hook up with her she can give me easy A's. I do want senior year to be easy and what's easier than to please your teacher. Fuck, but if we get caught then it's all over. I'm almost done with school and don't want to fuck it up. Maybe we should talk about this relationship._

When Danny got home he went to the cabinet and got a granola bar and went to bed. The next day Danny woke up earlier than he usually does on a Sunday, because the house started to smell from the party's left overs. He called Raul to come and clean it up as soon as possible. Raul came in twenty minutes and it took him about seven hour to clean everything up, pick up all the decorations, and put everything back in its place. Danny was in the guest room just look out into the beach. He didn't want to do anything. Time went by fast and before he knew it, it was already nine at night. He wasn't sure if he should go to school tomorrow and confront Ms. Price, but he would be missing out on all the party buzz that people will be talking about in the hallways, classes, lunch, and tryouts. That's when he realize that try out for football was tomorrow. He was ready, but he needed to get some sleep.

The next day Danny woke up early to get to school on time and hear all the party buzz. He parked his car and immediately people crowded him, telling him that party was incredible. As he walked to class, his heart was pumping fast because he had no idea how Ms. Price would react. Danny sat in the front of the class like Ms. Price told him last week. He looked up at her and she acted like if nothing happened. Everything seemed to be just fine.

"Okay class, I hope you had a great weekend" said Ms. Price. Everyone started to whisper to each other about Danny's party because everyone was there in the weekend "okay, okay quiet down. I have graded your quiz and let me just say that I am disappointed in many of you"

Ms. Price was passing the quizzes out while she was explaining to everyone that the graded is on the second sheet. Danny was the last one to get his quiz and he was afraid to see his grade. Even though he took it the quiz twice, it really didn't help much. He turned the page and saw his grade. It was a perfect score. He could not believe that he actually got a perfect score. He started to go through the quiz and noticed that some of his answers where changed. He looked up at Ms. Price and she winked at him. He knew then that she was helping him out. Class ended and he left the room as fast as possible.

"Hey man, what you get on your quiz" asked Jon.

"Oh, I got an A. You know, since I sit in the front I can copy off those nerds next to me" said Danny.

"Fuck man, I should sit in the front with you. I only got one question right. Well I'll see you later man" said Jon.

Danny went to Mr. Roy's class and listen to music the whole time. Mrs. Baker had a really cool experiment for the class.

"The first week of class is finally over which means it's time for something fun. We will be making telescopes. The group that builds there telescopes the fastest will be getting an automatic A for the next four weeks, but it has to at least reach two miles of viewing distance. Here is all of your material and you can also buy your own materials. There are no instruction and you must be in a groups of four people. Be creative and start now" said Mrs. Baker with excitement.

Roger and his girlfriend quickly went with Danny and then a girl name Jenna went up to Danny and asked if she can be in his group. Jenna has always had a huge crush on Danny and so has almost every single girl in the school. Danny didn't want to hurt her feeling and say no, but he also though it would be a good idea to let her in the group because she is super smart and quick. Danny obviously wants to get an easy A on this project so, he let her in.

"Okay guys, I'm thinking we should do a very detail sketch and start building it tomorrow" said Jenna.

"What, why, I know Mrs. Baker gave us three weeks to finish it, but if we start now we will be done with it on the second week. I mean look at everyone there already collecting stuff" said Danny.

"They might have their materials, but they don't have a plan. Trust me Danny we will be the first ones to finish" said Jenna.

Danny agreed with her, even though he still felt that it would be a waste of time, but he did not want to argue with her since she will be doing most of the work. They took all class period to sketch it, do measurements on it, and make a list of material which is a pretty big list.

"I'll buy everything you need for this project, but you will have to do all the work" said Danny.

"Hey what about them" said Jenna, pointing to Roger and his girlfriend.

"Jenna, we will help you build it to just tell us what to do" said Roger.

"Perfect. I love being the ruler" said Jenna.

They looked at her weird, but didn't give much though. Class finally ended and Danny walked Lucy to coach Lee's room. He saw the clock and notice that he had only five seconds to get to Ms. Price class or else she would get mad. He does not want to make things more awkward then they already are. He ran to the other side of the hallway where his class was at. He grabbed the door knob and opened the door. As soon as he stepped in, the bell rang. Ms. Price looked at him, while Danny was trying to catch his breathe. Danny finally notice her staring at him.

"So, what do you want to do today" asked Ms. Price.


End file.
